Everlasting Life
by GM12
Summary: Summary: Throughout his entire life, Percy has been raised to kill without mercy as a gladiator. But now, with his recent nightmares and dreams, he starts to think that there is more to him than meets the eye, starts to doubt his leaders. When he meets a certain grey-eyed girl, his life starts to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Revolution

By: Gmandy

I got this idea from the fanfiction called The Arena by belated eloquence. Go read it, it's good. Here's the link: s/8189070/1/The-Arena

This is my new fanfiction story. Please read it and review.

Summary: Throughout his entire life, Percy has been raised to kill without mercy as a gladiator. But now, with his recent nightmares and dreams, he starts to think that there is more to him than meets the eye, starts to doubt his leaders. When he meets a certain grey-eyed girl, his life starts to change forever.

_Prologue_

_The boiling sun ripped through the ozone layer, with its sunrays hitting the chaotic city. Its people were in brouhaha. Soldiers overran homes, markets, and city councils killing babies, teenagers, and adults. Scorching flames burned through the homes of nobles and poor._

_The cities' citizens ran away trying to flee to another country. Warriors slit the babies' throats as they carried on their tasks._

_A commander yelled. "Take the infants and women as slaves, if they fight back, kill them!"_

_Uproar arose through the soldiers' voices. "YEAAHHH!" They yelled._

_A woman and her five year old child ran to the woods without looking back at their fallen city. Their faces dripped with sorrow and sweat._

_"We need to run faster, Perseus!" The woman said._

_"Yes, mother." The child replied._

_Footsteps echoed through the forest. "There they are!"_

_"We need to catch them!"_

_Hearing the soldiers, the woman made a stop. She said to her child with sadness. "Perseus, you go! Flee! Don't let them catch you!"_

_"No, mom! I won't leave you!"_

_"You need to go Perseus!"_

_The soldiers appeared out of nowhere. A man stepped in front of them. "It's too late to run now, Sally!"_

_"Kronos, what you have done to your child is disgraceful! You should be ashamed of yourself." She said._

_"Do you really think I care? He rebelled against me!" Kronos yelled._

_"He's still your son!" Sally screamed while holding onto to her son._

_"He got what he deserved! Now, if you don't give up my grandson willingly, I will be obligated to take him by force!"_

_She whispered to her son what she was she was about to do. He got the message even though his five years old and about to cry. He backed out giving them space to fight. "I'd like to see you try!" She said taking out her husband's sword, Anaklumos or Riptide for short, he had given her when he went to fight. She got ready._

_"So, this is your decision," she nodded. "I would have preferred not to fight a woman, but you are a special case," he turned to his lieutenant and said, "Give me my sword and shield." The man ran to Kronos' horse and took out his armament. He gave the sword and shield to Kronos._

_They both got ready to fight. Running towards each other, their swords clashed._


	2. Chapter 2

Everlasting Life

By: Gmandy

Last time on Everlasting Life.

"_We need to run faster, Perseus!" The woman said._

"_Yes, mother." The child replied._

_Footsteps echoed through the forest. "There they are!"_

"_We need to catch them!"_

_Hearing the soldiers, the woman made a stop. She said to her child with sadness. "Perseus, you go! Flee! Don't let them catch you!"_

"_No, mom! I won't leave you!"_

"_You need to go Perseus!"_

_The soldiers appeared out of nowhere. A man stepped in front of them. "It's too late to run now, Sally!"_

"_Kronos, what you have done to your child is disgraceful! You should be ashamed of yourself." She said._

"_Do you really think I care? He rebelled against me!" Kronos yelled._

"_He's still your son!" Sally screamed while holding onto to her son._

"_He got what he deserved! Now, if you don't give up my grandson willingly, I will be obligated to take him by force!"_

_She whispered to her son what she was she was about to do. He got the message even though his five years old and about to cry. He backed out giving them space to fight. "I'd like to see you try!" She said taking out her husband's sword, Anaklumos or Riptide for short, he had given her when he went to fight. She got ready._

"_So, this is your decision," she nodded. "I would have preferred not to fight a woman, but you are a special case," he turned to his lieutenant and said, "Give me my sword and shield." The man ran to Kronos' horse and took out his armament. He gave the sword and shield to Kronos._

_They both got ready to fight. Running towards each other, their swords clashed._

Chapter 1

Summary: Throughout his entire life, Percy has been raised to kill without mercy as a gladiator. But now, with his recent nightmares and dreams, he starts to think that there is more to him than meets the eye, starts to doubt his leaders. When he meets a certain grey-eyed girl, his life starts to change forever.

_16 Years Later_

Inside the Coliseum or best known as the Flavian Amphitheatre, the gladiators slashed their swords together. Both their faces dripping with sweat. The coliseum was built of concrete and stone. It was the largest amphitheatre of the Empire. It is situated east of the palace. The Flavian Amphitheatre was used for gladiatorial contests and public spectacles such as mock sea battles, animal hunts, executions, re-enactments of famous battles and the Olympics. It is 189 meters (615 ft. /640 Ft) long and 156 meters (510/528 ft.) wide, with a base area of 6 acres. The height of the outer wall is 48 meters. The crowds were seated in a tiered arrangement that reflected the rigidly stratified nature of the Empire. Special VIP seats were presented for the Emperor and his royal people. 50,000 to 80,000 spectators cheered their hearts out as the gladiators fought.

"Percy," the other gladiator said as he circled around Percy. He was wearing armor with a shield in his left hand and his sword in his right.

"What Ethan?" Percy yelled. Percy was wearing armor and he only had his sword, Riptide, with him.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think I can, I will."

"You sure about that!" Ethan said.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Ok, then let's give the people a show, they won't ever forget!" He screamed.

"Gladly!" And with that, they fought. Ethan slashed Percy's left arm and blood came out of it. Percy yelled leaning down on the ground. The crowd cheered for Ethan.

"Is that the best you can do, Perseus?"

When Ethan said his maiden name, Percy's calm and attentive mind disappeared. Ethan's eyes widened as Percy arose from the ground. His eyes were no longer the calm sea-green eyes; they were filled with rage and sorrow. The entire crowd was silent. No one spoke, no one. You could literally hear the wind blowing through the air.

"What did you call me?" His violent and aggressive voice took Ethan by surprise.

Ethan regained his composure. "I called you Perseus. Isn't that what your mother named you when you were born?" He knew he shouldn't have said that because Percy ran at him slashing Ethan with his sword. He yelled because of the pain.

Percy continued to beat him with his sword. Taking his sword, he pluck it into Ethan's left eye. "My eye, my eye!" Ethan said as he tried to cover his eye.

He pointed his sword at Ethan's heart. "Do not ever say those words to me!"

"Percy, don't! Please!" He said.

The crowd cheered as they saw the battle come to an end. They cheered. "Kill him, kill him, kill him!"  
"Percy, don't!" He repeated.

In slow motion, he started leaning forward with his sword. _Percy_, a calming voice entered his mind, _Percy, don't kill him. Show your humane side as a demigod._

Demigod? What's that?

_I've said too much already. Just don't kill him. _

Ok, I won't.

_Good. See you, Percy._

"Percy, don't kill me." Ethan said still putting his hand over his left eye.

"KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM."

"I won't kill you. But this is your last warning." Percy got off Ethan and looked at the Emperor. The Emperor smiled at him and whispered something to a guard.

Everyone dispersed as they saw that the match was over. Luke came to Percy and waved him to come to him.

"Come," he said, "the Emperor wants to see you."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Don't question!"

They went to see the Emperor who was at his throne room at the time. Everything was golden. The king sat on his throne with his servant around him.

"Perseus Jackson!" The Emperor said.

Percy flinched at the mention of his maiden name while he bowed.

"Yes, Master Kronos."

"I have a mission for you." Mission?

"Mission? Sir, what is it?"

"I need you to go to the city called Athens."

"Why, Sir?" Percy Asked.

"We need you to make a peace treaty with them. They are trying to revolt against us and they don't have the strength to do it." Kronos said.

"But why make the treaty, if you know you're going to win the war?"

"We want you to infiltrate them on the inside and take them out. Do you think you can do that?" Kronos asked.

"Yes, sir, anything for you sir."

Kronos smiled. "You leave at dawn, understood."

"Yes, sir."

"You can leave now."

Percy went back to his barracks with everyone asking him what the king wanted. "He asked me to keep it secret." He kept repeating and repeating to everyone.

"Ok, people, stop harassing him and get back to your quarters." A man said.

"Thanks, Luke."

"No, problem, Percy. Go take a nap, you deserve it."

"Ok, Luke."

Percy went to sleep in his barracks. At dawn, he woke up and started packing everything he needed. A couple minutes later, he said goodbye silently and left the city he had known since he was a child.

**This is it, Chapter 1. If you liked it, review. **

**I got the description of the Coliseum from Wikipedia. I want to write a couple of other fanfictions, but I want to see if you want me to post them. Here are the ideas. **

**Percy Jackson fanfic:**

**Based on Teen Wolf:**

**Percy as Scott McCall**

**Annabeth Chase as Allison Argent**

**Nico Di'Angelo as Stiles Stilinski**

**Thalia Grace as Lydia Martin**

**Ethan Nakamura as Jackson Whittemore**

**Leo Valdez as Isaac Lahey**

**Luke Castellan as Derek Hale**

**Based on the TV Show Called Revolution:**

**Poseidon as Ben Mattison**

**Percy Jackson as Charlie**

**Sally Jackson as Rachel Mattison**

**Chiron as Aaron Pittman**

**Luke Castellan as Major Tom Neville**

**Annabeth Chase as Jason Neville**

**Zeus as Sebastien Monroe**

**Persephone as Nora Clayton**

**Hades as Miles Mattison**

**Tyson as Danny Mattison**

**Amphitrite as Maggie Foster**


End file.
